coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5000 (11th March 2001)
Plot Dev persuades Deirdre that she should go to the custody hearing and support Ken. Martin tells David that he wants him to go shopping with him after school. David is disappointed as he wanted to help Sam at the garage. Maxine is upset to find that she's still not pregnant. At the custody hearing, Mike and Ken are at loggerheads both making snide comments across the courtroom. To everyone's surprise, Adam turns up at the court. He isn't allowed into the hearing but the Court Welfare Officer, Tom Bowden, has a chat with him and tells him that his preference as to who he wants to live with will be taken into consideration. Maxine is hurt when she finds out that Emma and Charlie had a girly night in the night before and she wasn't invited. Ryan breaks into No.7 and starts helping himself to booze. Emma arrives home and is shocked to find Ryan there. He has a tyre iron on him and threatens Emma with it. Emma tries to get the tyre iron off him but he is too quick for her. He pins her to the floor holding the tyre iron to her throat. The Judge grants an interim residence order to Mike Baldwin. Adam is going to live with Mike. Ken is devastated. Emma eventually manages to talk Ryan round. He ends up sobbing, drops the chisel and runs out of the back door just as Charlie is letting herself in. Emma is in shock. She tells Charlie that she's not going to report Ryan as she feels that she owed him one, and his family. Charlie thinks she's mad. Ken says a painful goodbye to Adam when Mike comes to collect him. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Sam Kingston - Scott Wright *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Fred Elliott - John Savident Guest cast *Gabrielle Smith - Sayan Kent *Tom Bowden - Cyriack Stevenson *Robert Hastings - Alexander Delamere *Ryan Sykes - Matthew Dunster *Judge - Martyn Read *Boris Weaver - Mark Hallett Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield County Court - Courtroom and corridor Notes *This, the programme's 5000th edition, was a special hour-long episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken and Mike fight for custody of Adam; and Ryan's reign of terror over Emma reaches a climax. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,460,000 viewers (4th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes